pffanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Five Opposing Forces
Okay, this is actually the very first time that I have ever been to this wiki and made a fanon. Construction of this fanon will start the weekend of July 2 and 3, 2011. If my debut is too shaky, let me know. Now, wish me the best! JERealize (talk) 02:45, July 2, 2011 (UTC) (P.S. I'm already working on a different page from another wiki, so expect some delays...) (P.P.S. TotalDramaRox97 invited me to this fanon, so even though you two can't agree with each other, thank him.) Part "Less Than 1" "Okay, we're ready," I proclaimed as the program finishes installing itself on my computer. "Has the item been placed, Anthony?" "Yes, we have it right here," Anthony answered. He pulls out a CD container. Anthony is my good friend from college, and had decided to help me out on a project I've been working on for about fourteen months today. "Is it in yet?" I asked. In response, he opens the case and places the CD inside of it into the CD-reading mechanism (which came from an actual CD player, by the way). "We have it in. Now reading." It takes a few moments for the machine to confirm the CD as "P&F Universe". Anthony ran the cordless generator and activated the brainchild I liked to call "The Pop-Culture Transport Center". It used the power of particle accelerators to create a stable black hole which can instantly send me to any form of popular culture that this world had to offer. All I had to do is to provide the media (in this case, the CD), and it would work. The only problem is, this is a prototype, and risking my life here would wind me up off of Earth permanently. "Okay, I'm ready." I also wore a prototype spacesuit, which I created in order to keep myself stable in case things outside of my suit go wrong without resorting to bulky accessories. I entered a capsule, the target of the black hole, and watched as the machine placed it on the center of the warp pad. The pad was sealed off with a glass wall. "Okay, Anthony. Launch away!" The machine started, and the particle accelerator shot up to super-high speeds. Once the particle accelerator starts, it cannot be stopped until the particles collide with each other a nanometer away from the capsule and suctions the capsule altogether. This was it. There was no going back. "Activate the collision!" I commanded over the two-way radio. At once, I encountered a blur of black and white, and before I knew what hit me, I lost contact with everything. Part 1 "Do you think anyone outside of Danville ever sees our creations?" Phineas asks Ferb, as they sit under the tree in the backyard. "If not, maybe we should create a display show." Ferb nods. "Candace would really love that idea," Phineas adds. As if right on cue, a rumbling echoed throughout the city, and they ran away from the tree as the rumbling. It atopped after about fifteen seconds, but as they had noticed, there was no significant damage, although some of the tree's leaves fell off and landed in unison. Candace storms out of the house. "Okay, what was that?" she demanded. "It's probably your average earthquake?" Phineas answered. "There's probably no significance whatsoever." "There hasn't been an earthquake here in a long time," Candace objected. "I know you're up to something, and I'll find out soon enough!" She was about to storm out, but she stopped herself. "Do any of you know where the epicenter is?" Again as if on cue, an eruption sounded throughout the city, and Phineas, Ferb, and Candace were knocked off their feet. Nothing exploded, but after the sonic boom ended its prescence, it seemed like a low humming came from under their feet, deep underground. It seemed like Phineas was struck with the idea before he stood up. "Ferb, let's see what's underground," Phineas suggests. "I'm guessing that we may have found our source." Minutes later, Phineas and Ferb were drilling away in their own mine tunnel. It was in a spiral formation, and already 100 feet deep (it would have been deeper, but the duo decided not to rush), when they discovered a capsule holding a teen boy, deep in slumber. "Ferb, who do you think this is?" Phineas wondered. They both pulled the capsule out of the mine and studied the mechanics of the capsule. After that, it took a few minutes to revive the being and open the capsule. "Are you awake?" Phineas asked the teen. "Can you get up?" After waiting for a while, they found that he wasn't responding. "Let's see if this will wake you..." He poured down a special brew of energy drink that they were testing down the person's throat and waited for him to arise. He arose... but seemed puzzled as to what he saw. "Have I... made it...?" he spoke. "Wait, how did you get here?" Phineas wonders again. "I'm not from this world, or this universe, for that matter," he answered. "I'm Julian Espinoza, and I came for your help." -- -- -- -- -- Another rumbling occurs at a faraway mountain, with the soundwaves mimicking the catchphrase, "Hey, where's Perry?" At that same mountain, Agent P had apparently taken a wrong turn through a pipe to get there. He returns through that same pipe and manages to crash straight into Major Monogram's face on the giant computer monitor. "Ouch," Monogram winced. Two windshield wipers come out of nowhere and manages to remove Agent P from being stuck on the monitor, and he falls into his seat. "Agent P, we have news that Dr. Doofenschmirtz has hired an apprentice to fight for his side, Monogram informed, "and there are rumors that he fights like you have never fought before. Luckily, we have hired our own apprentice who knows the person completely." A door opens, and a teenager looking exactly like the one Phineas and Ferb found came out. Agent P was startled by his appearance, as if he had infiltrated the secret base. "Relax, Agent P," Monogram assured. "He's the ally I hired. He'll help you out. Now, stop Doofenschmirtz and his ally before things get out of hand," he ordered. Agent P wondered who this person was, and he received his answer as they were both launched through tubes in the ceiling. "My name is Julian Espinoza." He did not look good about that. -- -- -- -- -- Meanwhile, Candace saw the mine and had decided to take pictures of it. She ran from the scene once that was accomplished, Grade-A photos in hand, when she accidentally tumbled over the same teenage boy that Phineas and Ferb rescued and Agent P had allied with, and she fell over him. "Get off, you're breaking... my ribs..." he answered, and apparenly, it sounded like he was under a lot of pressure. Candace stood up and lifted him up, and proceeded to answer him questions. "Why were you standing in my way?" she asks, thinking that everyone in the tri-state area knew her routine. "Sorry, I'm not from here," he apologized. "I'm Julian Espinoza, and--" "Were you the one that my brothers dug up?" she interrupted. "I don't think that that happened..." he started. She had just realized what she thought had happened. "Oh... no." "What?" "I must have knocked you so hard that you were stricken with amnesia..." she murmured. "Well..." he started, but didn't have time to finish, as Candace half-led, half-carried him to her brothers for an explanation. -- -- -- -- -- "Now, this can really put us on the map," Phineas remarked when he saw the plans Julian drew up. "This is practically better than a showcase." The Julian Espinoza found by Phineas and Ferb has already proposed plans for a transcontinental maglev rail system, while the Julian Espinoza found by Candace have arrived... but hid behind the fence, seeing what had happened. The result was stupefying. "There are two..." Candace began, but trailed off, since she already proved her point. As for the Julian who was alongside her, he was so shocked that he froze in place. "Wait... what have they done...?" he stuttered. "Shocking, isn't it?" Candace assured. "My brothers always are up to these things, and I though thay they had stopped cloning people after they split me into two halves." "Yeah..." he thought. "I've always decided to bust them, but they seem to shy away from every trap I lay," she continued. "I don't suppose you have any ideas... do you?" "I know how to help you," he answered. "However, since there are two Julians, why don't you call me Emphasis?" -- -- -- -- -- Meanwhile, at Doofenschmirts Evil Incorporated... "Your name is Julian Espinoza, right?" Doofenschmirtz asked yet another Julian Espinoza. "That name seems awfully common..." "I get that a lot for some reason," he answered. "How about I call you something else?" "Okay, but I'll name myself." Julian thought it out for a while. "How about you call me Citadel?" "I like it," Doofenschmirts answered. "It shows your menacing side--" Just then, Agent P and the Julian Espinoza accompanying him, refered to as Agent J, landed on the balcony and rushed toward the villain and his ally. Finally," Citadel concluded. "I've been waiting for this." He pulls out his watch and hits a button, which unleashes a swarm of nanobots and encages both agents in skintight cages, which keep them both immobilized. "Do you like that? That's my latest project," Citadel added. "I know I do," Doofenschmirts agreed. "As for you two," Citadel continued, "you can't expect to stop any plan anymore, not even if you bring a copy of me to help you. Now, once I return, things will get much more interesting..." Citadel left the room. "As for him, I just hired him about thirty minutes ago," Doofenschmirts explained, specifically about Citadel. "He helped build my new creation, which has to do with coin collecting this time." "Coin collecting?" Agent J wondered. "You're not a regular, so don't speak unless spoken to," Doofenschmirts retaliated. He then went on to his back-story: "We start back to the riotous, eventful days of last week, where my friend from two miles outside of the Tri-State Area came to visit. Normally, his visits would have comforted me, but that time, he bragged endlessly about his new coin collection which he worked on for two years. It annoyed me, and then he asked me if I wanted to collaborate with him. Of course, I was so annoyed at his braggartry that I denounced our frienship and even challenged him to a contest to see which person would have the most valuable coin in existence. "I regretted that day, because believe it or not, I had to bet the blueprints to all my latest '-inator'-related creations, and he might had even done some good in the world with his kind of resourcefulness. In that case, I've decided to create a new invention..." (He had to take a call, and continued his rant.) "...which I have just heard that it won't arrive at my front step for about thirty minutes. Oh... great. (facepalm) I guess I'll have to explain it to you using these photos." (He picked up a few photos and showed them to the contained agents.) "This..." (shows a photo to them) "...will be the Time Capsule-inator, which still needs an official name due to the cliche maning of all my inventions." (both agents stare at him in disbelief) "Well, don't blame me. It was my apprentice's idea. But getting to the point, it aims onto any coin from any time and stores it in orbit around a planet located in another universe until its chosen date of return. This will allow me to collect the best coins ever lost in time, and rub it in my rival's face. Isn't it brilliant?" Part 2 A fifth Julian Espinoza was found in a capsule located in the city park, but was not noticed at all because of its silent appearance two inches underground. The door to capsule opened by itself, and stood there, unnoticed... until a few minutes later. Julian stood out of the capsule and pulled the capsule out of the ground. After he laid it to rest on soft grass, he had quite a predicament on his hand, since he lost a lot of his memory on where he was and what he had planned to do right now. From there, he left the area and walked aimlessly, hoping that something would register in his mind. -- -- -- -- -- Meanwhile, the Julian that Phineas and Ferb were friends with, this time renamed JER, had already extended the transcontinental maglev system to Salt Lake City, and had already been welcomed by a massive parade through the streets. When he visited the governor's office, however, he was given a phone call from someone back in Danville, but the caller wasn't who he had expected. Category:Fanon Works